coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9695 (15th February 2019)
Plot Carla takes the clothes away that Roy was wearing when he started the fire to dispose of them. Tracy asks Vicky to leave the flat but she claims she's there to apologise on Tyler's behalf and says they want to be involved in the baby's upbringing. Sarah advises Sally to keep quiet but she is determined to see justice done for Abi. Tracy and Steve get Vicky to leave. Kevin is convinced that Tyrone's valentine's card came from Mary and suggests they obtain a sample of her handwriting to compare it. Amy worries that Vicky and Tyler being interested in the baby will affect the adoption. Gemma and Chesney reluctantly agree that they might be better off as mates. Peter accuses Abi across the bar of the Rovers for being the arsonist and Sally leaps to her defence, saying that Carla has deleted the footage. Cathy arrives in the pub and says she saw Abi paralytic on Talbot Road on the other side of Weatherfield at the time of the fire. Sally smugly tells a silenced Peter to ask Carla what she knows. Tyrone buys some flowers and gets Mary to write the card. Chesney and Gemma can't keep their resolve and end up having sex behind the kebab shop counter. Tracy and Steve take Amy for a meal at the bistro and are shocked to see Tyler working there. Cathy is delighted to see Gemma and Chesney all loved up. Tracy wants Tyler sacked but Bethany is duty manager and happily refuses. Amy can't take the pressure and walks out. Vicky, there to pick up her son, is delighted that Tyler is starting to worm him way back into Amy's life. Peter goes to the cafe flat and in front of Roy accuses Carla of being the arsonist and deleting the footage. Tyrone and Kevin check the handwriting and find it matches with the valentine's card. Carla and Peter argue over his accusations. Roy asks him to leave but Peter threatens that the matter isn't over. Cast Regular cast *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Viaduct Bistro *Preston's Petals *Victoria Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Prima Doner Notes *Sally Metcalfe mentions being arrested while wearing a clown's wig, referencing events in Episode 9532 (13th August 2018). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter decides Carla has some explaining to do over the boat fire; Steve and Tracy are disgusted to find Tyler working at The Bistro; and Tyrone thinks Mary has sent him a valentine's card. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,938,934 viewers (8th place). Category:2019 episodes